Yamazaki Yuhane
|image = |caption = Yamazaki Yuhane promoting "BEYOOOOOND1St" |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = AB |zodiac = |height = 159cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Singer, Model |agency = (2016-) |label = |mcolor = Italian Red |generation = |debutsingle = Megane no Otoko no Ko / Nippon no D・N・A! / Go Waist |join = June 9, 2018 |days = |group1 = Hello Pro Kenshuusei |join1 = August 17, 2016 |generation1 = 26th Generation |graduate1 = July 14, 2018 |days1 = 1 Year, 10 Months, 28 Days |acts = Hello Pro Kenshuusei, BEYOOOOONDS, Ame no Mori Kawa Umi |blog = |autograph = }}Yamazaki Yuhane (山﨑夢羽) is a Japanese pop singer under Hello! Project as a member of Ame no Mori Kawa Umi and the combined group BEYOOOOONDS. She first joined Hello! Project as a member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei in August 2016. Biography ]] ]] Early Life Yamazaki Yuhane was born on November 5, 2002 in Aichi, Japan. In 2011, Yamazaki auditioned for Ciao Girl. She took dance and vocal lessons at studioFX before joining Hello Pro Kenshuusei.http://studiofx.jp/ 2016 On January 2, Yamazaki participated in the Kids Vocal Stage held by J-ACADEMY alongside a friend as a duo named A-mero.http://j-academy.jp/ It took place at the Dome Asobo World convention in Nagoya.http://tv-aichi.co.jp/dome-asobo/2016/"[http://ameblo.jp/j-academy/entry-12107785130.html 正月ドーム出演者募集！(最終案内)]of New Year's DOME performers! (Final Guide)" (in Japanese). J-ACADEMY Official Blog. 2015-12-18. On March 20, A-mero performed in the J-ACADEMY IDOL&VOCAL LIVE event."3月20日J-ACADEMY IDOL&VOCAL LIVE ＆ 生誕祭のお知らせ" (in Japanese). J-ACADEMY Official Blog. 2016-03-06."正月ドームのボーカルステージに出てくれたA-meroの参加も決まりました！！" (in Japanese). J-ACADEMY Official Tweet. 2016-01-19. Yamazaki participated in Morning Musume '16 Shinseiki Audition, but failed. On August 17, it was announced on the Hello! Project website that Yamazaki had joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei, alongside Kawamura Ayano, Yokoyama Reina, Yoshida Marie, Nishida Shiori, Hashisako Rin."ハロプロ研修生に新メンバーが加入！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2016-08-17. She was introduced at Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2016 9gatsu ~SINGING!~ on September 4. 2017 On March 10, it was announced that Yamazaki and Yonemura Kirara would appear in a commercial for PIZZA-LA's new spring menu item "Yokubari Quarter" also starring Matsuko Deluxe."ハロプロ研修生の米村姫良々・山﨑夢羽「PIZZA-LA」CM出演決定！！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-03-09."よくばりクォーター「どれから食べよう」篇 (15秒)" (in Japanese). PIZZA-LA (via YouTube). 2017-03-10. From April 1 to June 4, Yamazaki is participating as the opening act and a back dancer in the ℃-ute Concert Tour 2017 Haru ~℃elebration~. On May 5, Yamazaki won a judge's singing award for her performance of "Magic of Love" at the Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~. On July 12, it was announced that Yamazaki would star in another commercial campaign for PIZZA-LA's "Yokubari Quarter" menu item with Matsuko Deluxe, this time alongside Kamikokuryo Moe and Funaki Musubu."上国料萌衣、船木結、山崎夢羽がマツコと夢のＣＭ" (in Japanese). Nikkan Sports. 2017-07-12."アンジュルムの上國料 萌衣・船木 結、ハロプロ研修生の山﨑夢羽「PIZZA-LA」CM出演決定！！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-07-13. It began being broadcast on July 15. On November 1, a winter PIZZA-LA commercial for "Yokubari Quarter" was announced and would once again star Kamikokuryo, Funaki, and Yamazaki. This time they appear alongside comedian Degawa Tetsuro."ピザーラの新CMに出川哲朗が登場！ ～ペンギンジャンプで、イチキュッパ！！～" (in Japanese). @Press. 2017-11-01. 2018 On February 13, she participated in a fanclub event titled Hello Pro Kenshuusei Special Event in Nagoya ~Hajimemashite! 2~ at Midland Square Cinema 2 alongside Maeda Kokoro, Nishida Shiori, and Shimakura Rika, where she performed a cover of "Bishoujo Shinri" from ℃-ute's second single. On March 7, it was announced that Yamazaki, Kamikokuryo Moe and Funaki Musubu would star in a commercial campaign with Degawa Tetsuro to promote PIZZA-LA's new spring menu item "Gourmet Quarter"."今度の出川はピザーラでアルバイト!! 絶品のピザを前に、どんなリアクション!?" (in Japanese). @Press. 2018-03-08. On March 20, she participated in a fanclub event titled Engeki Joshibu "Bokutachi Karen na Shounen Gasshoudan" DVD Hatsubai Kinen Special Event in Nagoya at Midland Square Cinema 2 alongside Maeda Kokoro, Noguchi Kurumi, Yonemura Kirara, Nishida Shiori, and Shimakura Rika. On June 5, she participated in a fanclub event titled Hello Pro Kenshuusei Event ~Hello! Nagoya 4kaime~ at Midland Square Cinema 2 alongside Kodama Sakiko, Yonemura Kirara and Hashisako Rin. On June 9, during the Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 6gatsu ~Niji~ in Tokyo, it was announced that Yamazaki was selected alongside Maeda Kokoro and Okamura Minami to join the second new group which already includes Takase Kurumi and Kiyono Momohime and would debut later in 2018.Yamagishi Riko. ""発表！"山岸理子" (in Japanese). Tsubaki Factory Official Blog. 2018-06-09. On October 19, the name of her group was revealed as Ame no Mori Kawa Umi. It was also announced that it would be part of the combined group BEYOOOOONDS alongside the group led by Ichioka named CHICA#TETSU and the Hello! Project "ONLY YOU" Audition winners."新グループ、グループ名決定のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-10-19."ハロー！プロジェクト新グループ、グループ名決定のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Station (via YouTube). 2018-10-19. 2019 On April 8, it was announced that Yamazaki would star in Matsu, SKY PerfecTV!'s ninth Twitter morning drama series that would be posted every day from April 15 to April 20.https://twitter.com/sptv_fan/status/1115041565955756034 On November 5, she celebrated her 17th birthday at a fanclub event titled BEYOOOOONDS / Ame no Mori Kawa Umi Yamazaki Yuhane Birthday Event 2019, featuring two shows at TOKYO FM HALL. Personal Life Family= Yamazaki is an only child. |-|Education= When Yamazaki joined Ame no Mori Kawa Umi, she was a first year high school student. As of April 2019, Yamazaki is currently in second year of high school. |-|Friendships= The following list are notable friendships Yamazaki Yuhane has acquired: *'Maeda Kokoro:' She gets along best with Maeda Kokoro in Ame no Mori Kawa Umi. *'Shimakura Rika:' She is good friends with CHICA#TETSU member Shimakura Rika. |-|Name Meaning= Yamazaki's given name, Yuhane, means "dream" (夢; yu) and "feather" (羽; hane). |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that was used to refer to Yamazaki Yuhane: *'Yuha' (ゆは) *'Yuhane-chan' (夢羽ちゃん): A nickname given to her by ."BEYOOOOONDS FCイベント2018 ~冬の陣ZIN ~" (in Japanese). Suzuki Keita Official Blog. 2018-12-03. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Yamazaki Yuhane (山﨑夢羽) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Aichi, Japan *'Blood type:' AB *'Height:' 159cm *'Western Zodiac:' Scorpio *'Eastern Zodiac:' Horse *'Hello! Project Status:' **2016-08-17: Hello Pro Kenshuusei member **2018-06-09: Ame no Mori Kawa Umi member **2018-10-19: BEYOOOOONDS member (as part of Ame no Mori Kawa Umi) *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **2016-08-17: Member *'BEYOOOOONDS / Ame no Mori Kawa Umi Member Color:' Italian Red *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2016–2018) **Ame no Mori Kawa Umi (2018–present) **BEYOOOOONDS (2018–present) |-|Q&A= *'Special Skills:' Piano, Doraemon knowledge *'Hobby:' Remembering dances from videos *'Favorite Music Genre:' J-pop, K-pop *'Favorite Food:' Papico ice cream, omurice hamburger, karaage and gratin *'Favorite Sport:' Volleyball *'Favorite Color:' Red *'Charm Point:' The shape of her nails *'Motto:' "Nana korobi ya oki" (七転び八起き; Fall seven times, stand up eight) *'Favorite Hello! Project Songs:' Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai!, Dosukoi! Kenkyo ni Daitan, Sekaiichi HAPPY na Onna no Ko *'Looks Up To:' Makino Maria,"ハロプロ進化論の最新形態「超・令和型アイドル」BEYOOOOONDSインタビュー（１）" (in Japanese). ENTAME next. 2019-04-16. Takahashi Ai Publications Magazines *2018.07.20 CD Journal *2018.07.30 Gekkan Entame *2018.07.31 BIG ONE GIRLS *2018.08.09 BOMB *2018.08.23 UTB+ *2018.08.30 Entame *2018.09.15 Songs *2018.09.29 BIG ONE GIRLS *2018.10.XX Entame Works Theater *2018 Time Repeat ~Towa ni Kimi wo Omou~ *2019 Fushigi no Kuni no Alicetachi *2019 Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 6 Gaiden ~Tasogare no Kamen~ (daily guest role) *2019 Reborn ~13nin no Tamashii wa Kami-sama no Yume wo Miru~ *2020 Arabeyooooonds Nights TV Programs *2018-2019 The Girls Live Web Dramas *2019 Matsu (待つ) (SKY PerfecTV! Twitter) Commercials *2017 PIZZA-LA "Yokubari Quarter" (よくばりクォーター) *2018 PIZZA-LA "Gourmet Quarter" (グルメクォーター) Internet *2016– Hello! Project Station *2018– Upcoming *2018– tiny tiny *2018– OMAKE CHANNEL *2019–2020 Hello Pro no Oshigoto Challenge *2019 Hello Pro Kouhaku Taiko THE☆BATTLE 2019 *2019 Hello Pro Dance Gakuen Kaigai Katsudo (1 episode) Trivia *She is left handed.Kawamura Ayano. Blog Tamago. 2017-03-08. *She treasures a Doraemon stuffed toy. *Her future goal was to have her major debut and give a performance that touches a lot of people. *Her family celebrated her Test award with her favorite foods (omurice hamburger, karaage and gratin). *It takes Yuhane about 3 seconds to fall asleep once she gets in the futon. *Her last name "Yamazaki" (written as 山﨑) is actually a rare spelling of the name, as opposed to the more common spelling (written as 山崎). She shares this surname with Morning Musume member Yamazaki Mei. See Also *Gallery:Yamazaki Yuhane *List:Yamazaki Yuhane Discography Featured In *List:Yamazaki Yuhane Concert & Event Appearances *List:Yamazaki Yuhane Pocket Morning Weekly Q&A References }} External Links *BEYOOOOONDS / Ame no Mori Kawa Umi Official Profile *BEYOOOOONDS / Ame no Mori Kawa Umi Official Blog *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Profile (archived) es:Yamazaki Yuhane Category:Members who are left handed Category:26th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:2016 Additions Category:2002 Births Category:November Births Category:Members from Aichi Category:Scorpio Category:Blood Type AB Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Members currently attending high school Category:Debuted Eggs Category:BEYOOOOONDS Category:Ame no Mori Kawa Umi Category:Red Member Color Category:Only Children Category:Horse Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Yamazaki Yuhane